The Mission
by Venna Conqueso-Macarte
Summary: When Wes's childhood friend goes missing, he looks for her. But not without Rui by their side. WesXRui, OC Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon
1. Prologue 1

Hey guys, I know I haven't been on here for a long time, so I'm sorry. Things been happening, but I'm trying to come back with this fresh story! I hope I improved, as all reviews are welcome! Even you grammar enthusiasts. XD

Anyway, ( **DISCLAIMER** ) I do not own Pokémon!

"It's a girl!"

The doctor held the baby girl in his hands, as the nurse cut the tube, separating her from her mother. The mother looked exhausted and happy, as a proud father held her hand.

They finally had a child.

"What's her name?"

"Venna."

Venna grew up normally. She lived in a Pokémon farm on the outskirts and country of Kanto. She had loving parents and played with all types of Pokémon. She had this uncanny ability to instantly become friends with even the most dangerous Pokémon. (Many people wondered how could she hug a Slugma. Seriously)

For her 5th birthday, she got her very first companion, a small pichu. She was very happy, and in her little mind, she was going to be very happy.

Her dreams, never came true.

She was outside in the trees playing with her new friend, when she saw these men, dressed in all black, come to her home.

She hid behind a tree with pichu in her lap.

Gun shots. Screams. An explosion.

Venna peaked over her shoulder, and saw true horror.

It was her house, the farm, the eggs, the baby Pokémon, burning. The grown Pokémon taken to God knows where.

Her house burned brightly.

Baby Pokémon screamed in agony.

Her parents, dead.

She was soon snatched up, and knocked out along with pichu.

That was the last time, she would ever, see Kanto again, for a long time.


	2. Prologue 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Pokémon!

She woke up in a very different place.

Her pichu was near her, safe and overall okay. She heard faint whispers

"Keep her?"

"Yes. She's a new recruit. We need them."

"Is she fit for us?"

"She will be."

Venna got scared. She held pichu tightly and cried.

Suddenly, a small hand was on her shoulder.

Venna looked up, and saw a 6 year old boy.

His hand was a sandy dirt blonde.

His eyes were piercing gold.

And his emotions were sincere. Hard to read, but sincere.

They became best friends ever since.

As years went by, Venna and the boy (named Wes) had trained and grew up with the evil organization. They grew tough and strong. Smart and clever.

They learned how to survive.

They were fierce battlers, every battle was a matter of life or death.

They were strong, to protect themselves, and each other.

They were fit, to escape and runaway.

They were the best.

They were the best criminals.

They were emotionless, except to each other.

They knew each other like their own right hand.

Wes became the best snagger.

Venna became the best theif.

They were the best.

And they were only 18 and 17.

Pichu evolved to be a strong resilient Pikachu.

Wes' two Eevee(s) had grew up to be Espeon and Umbreon.

And they grew a bond deeper than words.

One night, in their crappy rooms of the headquarters, Wes asked Venna to sleep in his bed.

"Why?"

"Tomorrow. That is the day."

"Okay."

They both knew it had to happen. Wes was going to bomb and defeat Cipher and Snagem in Orre. Then, he would join Venna eventually, and help her take down the rest of the evil organizations in the world.

They would defeat all those who made their life awful.

Venna would leave to the closest region, Hoenn, and start there.

This was their last night together.

Venna took a shower, then Wes followed.

Venna dried herself, and went under the sheets.

Naked.

Soon, Wes followed, and noticed her state.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They shared one last night, intimate night, together.

"I love you."

They both said it, they both shared a bond deeper than words.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing fully well it maybe be a long time before they felt each other again.


	3. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Pokémon

Chapter One: Until We Meet Again

The next morning, They both woke up. They said nothing, knowing the plan and mission ahead.

Many of their fellow recyruits complaining of a lack of sleep, or how they wished they could get a girl for some "fun

Wes almost chuckled if he had emotions to show to them.

They left on a "mission", in which Wes took his motorcycle and dropped Venna off near a port.

"Good Luck."

"You too"

They had one last kiss, and Venna left start her side of the plan.

Wes went back, and blew up the hideout. He took the snag machine, and escaped./div  
The mission has officially begun.


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Pokémon

Chapter 2 - Rui

She came out of the bag.

He needed Rui.

She was originally a burden, something necessary but annoying.

But as time went on,

He grew close to her.

She filled in the silences, she read his thoughts, she reminded him that he was human.

She is hope.

She is an angel.

Wes protected her. Wes was careful not to upset her.

She kept him going.

He...he loved her.

He grew to love her.

He cared for her deeply, and he knew she cared deeply for him.

He grew to trust her.

His soul was open to her, and she accepted him.

All of him.

His past, his present, and hopefully his future.

Wes loved Rui, and he swore,

He would protect her and her happiness

As long as he lived.

Wes and Rui took down Cipher together.

They freed all the shadow Pokémon.

They were happy.

She was happy.

Wes...he had to tell her.


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Chapter 3: Wes's Past

"I need to tell you my past. It's dark, and I'm not proud of it. But, I need to tell you so you know."

Rui looked at Wes in understanding and compassion.

"Okay"

So Wes began,

"I was an orphan in Pyrite. I was a thief, and I was a struggling boy trying to stay alive with my only friends, my two Eevees."

He took a breath and stroked Espeon and Umbreon.

"We were taken from the streets, to this place deep in the desert. I was thrown in a cell, fearful of what is to be."

Rui held his hand.

"They soon threw this girl into my cell. She was around my age, and I saw myself when I looked at her. She was crying. I remember comforting her."

Another breath.

"We became best friends, and she was the only one I trusted."

Wes closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

"We were given a meal once a day. We were trained to be strong and fit. Not show our emotions. We had to battle as if it was a matter of life and death, because sometimes, it was."

Rui sensed pain in those memories. She hugged him tightly.

"We became the best. And soon, we were to become their worse nightmare."

"We were partners, in the organization, and in our secret plan. We planned to take down Cipher and Team Snagem, along with the other branches of Cipher. They were in different regions, but significantly weaker than Orre. So, we made a plan, that I would defeat the big bad teams here, while my partner got started on the other teams. She sent me a few emails, and the last email said to beat the leagues to find out where she is."

Wes opened his eyes.

"It was sent the day I defeated Cipher"

Rui had a question. "When did this plan start?"

"One year ago. The same day I met you"

He looked in her eyes. Rui saw something in his eyes, but it was hidden very well.

"Do you think she was able to do everything in a short time?"

"They are weaker compared to Orre. But what scares me is that she has enemies now."

"Rui, I have to go find her. I promised her, if she was in danger, I would be there. And I'm afraid she might be."

"Why?"

"In the email, she stated she'll tell me when she is safely at the destination where I'll find her."

"It never came..."

Rui saw a slight hint of fear in him.

He looked up to her.

"Rui, I want you to come with me. I don't trust anyone else but myself to protect you. Please, come with me."

Rui saw his eyes. Love, desperation, and honestly were in his eyes.

"I need to go to my grandparent's place to pack"

She smiled, and Wes sighed in relief.

They headed off immediately, reaching Agate in record time.

Rui explained she was going to see the world with Wes.

"I'll sent you postcards and emails!"

Although sad to see their granddaughter leave, they smiled knowing Wes will protect her.

They rested at Eagun's place that night. Rui was in her bedroom, Wes sleeping on the floor.

He stared out the window.

"I'm coming for you, Venna."


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon

Chapter 4: The New Journey

The next day, after huge goodbye breakfast from Eagun and Beluh, Rui and Wes set off to Duking to drop off Wes's beloved bike.

Wes also decided to leave his Pokémon (except Espeon and Umbreon) with Eagun in Agate Village, where they would be happy.

That, and probably because the other Pokémon he purified were there anyway.

So after a goodbye to his Pokémon, and to Eagun and Beluh, they were off.

"Don't you worry Wes, we'll take care of Orre and your bike!" Duking said.

"And soon, we're gonna try to promote plant growth! Maybe we'll have wild Pokémon soon!" Marcia exclaimed, excited for a better future.

Rui smiled, knowing well that Orre is on a track to become better.

Wes, although his face remained stoic, had felt happiness that Pokémon in Orre will have more environments to live in.

They took a bus to the nearest port, where a boat head to Kanto was waiting for them.

The trip was rather short, moor the next day they were in Fuchsia City, and the train ride to Pewter City was not long at all.

Rui's eyes were amazed at a new region.

"There's so many things here! I've never seen such pretty flowers before! And look! There's a huge mall!"

Wes merely chucked as Rui became excited over such things.

Rui asked, "Why are we going to Pewter City?"

Wes closed his eyes, and said, "To get my first badge."

"Oh"

There was silence for a bit, until something caught Wes' eye.

It was a poster.

Of Venna.

He went to look at it.

"Hero of Kanto! Defeated the League and Team Rocket!"

She did it.

"Where are you?"

Rui looked at the poster with Wes.

"So this is your friend?"

He nodded.

"Well, she was successful in your shared goal."

Rui smiled.

And Wes did so as well.

"You're right."

The train arrived at Pewter City.

"Well, let's get your first badge!"

And so, they headed off.

Rui wanted to see the museum, so Wes gave her Umbreon to protect her, while he went to get his badge.

Wes's first gym badge was fairly easy to obtain. It was hard to adjust to single battles, but Wes and Espeon made it through just fine.

Brock gave him his first badge.

The Boulder Badge.

Wes thanked him, and was about to head off.

"Hey! Listen!"

Wes stopped and turned around.

Brock panted.

"You have a lot of skill. I can tell. And I wanted to let you know, Kanto and Johto share the league. You might as well get all 16 badges then beat the league. You have the skill for it."

Wes listened, and then thanked him.

Brock smiled and wished him a safe journey.

"You're very similar to Venna, you know. Maybe one day you'll battle her."

Wes merely nodded, and left.

He met up with Rui at the Museum. He told her the plan for the regions. She happily agreed.

So they were off to the next town.

Each town had a little quirk, and many things Rui wanted to see.

Of course Wes didn't stop her.

But he was rushing. Rushing through the region. Trying to beat all the leagues as fast as he could.

He promised Rui, after this was all over, he would revisit each region and take her to all the places they would not get to see this time.

Rui smiled happily, not really minding missing out a few things if they were coming back another time.

Rui was very kind.

Wes, while kind, was focused, and needed to complete the league soon.

The leaders were strong, but Wes was stronger.

Each leader was kind to their Pokémon, and it was more or less a pleasure to fight them.

Soon, Wes acquired seven badges, hitting the eight soon enough.

The gym leader was very much like himself, and fighting him was very...exciting.

His name was Blue, and he was very skilled.

A close battle, and Wes came out victorious.

As Blue gave him his badge, he said,

"You're good. Real good. If you got time, I would recommend you stay. But I sense something. You're in a hurry."

Wes was shocked.

Blue took out a card.

"When you have time again, call me."

Wes nodded and left.

The regions were a blur, Wes can't even remember the towns. He just remembers beating one region after another, a blur of faces.

The one constant, was the radio castings, the posters, the newspapers.

It was all with her on them.

He saw her. Her face. Her legacy. What she did.

"Where are you?"

He was frustrated! Where in the world is she?

Why isn't she responding?

"Wes..."

Rui hugged him. She saw his frustration. His anger.

"We're almost there..."

She calmed him.

And sure enough, the next day, they finished the league. The League of Kalos.

The final one.

"I see you are as strong as she anticipated. You were tough. But, congratulations on beating the League. And..." Diantha took out a piece of paper...

"She said to give you this after beating me, the your finally league. You have proof you beat the other Leagues, so you meet her request."

The piece of paper has a ticket, and a note.

"Tell her I say hello"

Wes merely nodded, and was off.

"We hope to see you soon!" Rui exclaimed as she ran to catch up to Wes.

They were on a train to the nearest airplane, to take them to their next, and hopefully final, destination.

"So what does the note say?"

Wes closed his eyes.

"An address."

That address turned out to be a Villa on a island off the coast of Hoenn; the new Battle Frontier.

The plane landed soon.

They exited the plane, with a full view of the tall building.

"Woah..." Rui' eyes widened in amazement.

"So she's on this Island?"

Wes breathed deeply...

"I hope so.."


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon

Chapter 5: Steven Stone

After heading to the address printed on the note, Wes and Rui were greeted with a little surprise.

A yellow surprise.

"Pika!"

A small yellow Pokémon had tackled and licked Wes' face in happiness and excitement.

A male voice followed him.

"Pikachu! You should not run off away from me!"

A man with silver hair appeared.

"We have to find Venna!"

Wes' eyes widened, as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

Rui's eyes widened too, and soon, the pair crossed paths with Steven Stone, former champion of Hoenn and the heir to Devon Corporations.

Steven Stone looked at Wes, and smiled.

"So you're Wes I presume? And..." He looked towards Rui, "you are?"

Rui smiled. "I'm Rui. Nice to meet you."

Wes cut in.

"Where is she?"

Steven looked down.

"I don't know. I was going to visit her a week ago, but she wasn't here. I asked around, and they said she wasn't around the battle facilities either. She just...proofed away."

Wes' heart sunk. Steven sighed.

"Pikachu found me, and lead me to where her other Pokémon were; in their Pokéballs, scattered on her floor."

Wes' moral cracked.

"I've asked my company and friends to keep track of her accounts. So far there hasn't been a ping. So there's a whole search for her. Just, not public. We don't wanna worry the world."

Rui spoke.

"Why are telling us this?"

Steven looked at the both of them.

"I trust Venna. Venna trusts Pikachu. And Pikachu trusts you."

Wes broke.

He cried. He roared in anger.

"Where is she?"

Steven was quite surprised, along with Rui.

Wes cried. He cried hard. Pikachu pet his back, and nuzzled his cheek.

"She...she was suppose to be here. She isn't. Why?"

Rui went up to him, and hugged him. Pikachu was right with her.

That was when she got a vision.

Rui's eyes lit up.

"Wes..."

Wes didn't move.

"I know where Venna is."


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon

Chapter 6: Locating Venna

Wes turned around.

"How?"

"Pikachu. His memory of her. He saw her disappear."

Steven looked up at her.

"You're a psychic?"

Rui nodded.

"I can sense the aura of a pokemon. And apparently, I can see memories."

"Can you lead us to where she disappeared?"

"I think I can."

So, Pikachu rested in Rui's arms. Through her, they found where Venna disappeared.

"This is where Pikachu saw her last."

Steven scanned the area for anything he could find.

Wes looked for signs of a struggle, messages, anything.

And Rui...felt a presence.

She stepped on a stone, and suddenly, a portal appeared.

It sucked her in.

"Rui!"

A hand reached out to her, but it was too late.

Rui was gone.


End file.
